Love is a strange feeling
by Octo-nerd
Summary: Due to the tragic death of his parents Emerald was taken by a couple in bird island to treat him like the son they never had. Years past by and he shares adventures with Red who is his childhood friend. When the pigs came Emerald became friends with Leonard who Red grew jealous of. Their friendship's will go deeper into more than just friends. Warning Contains:MxM
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello!_  
 _I am back with a new Fanfiction this time about angry birds. I loved angry birds and the movie was delightful and adorable! So I wanted to make a fan fiction about it with my OCs which are harpy's. I will write the angry birds movie in my perspective but not a lot! I just thought I can try something unusual and new. This story is manly about my harpy Emerald, usually he is not part of the angry bird fandom, but I would love to add him in the story.  
This might be a love triangle between Emerald, red and Leonard. Oh and if you don't like MxM please turn away I don't want to cause any problems. Thank you so much for reading._  
 _I do not_ _own_ _the Angry birds movie nor the characters._  
 _I do however own my Harpy characters._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The arrival_

"Excuse me pardon me!" The male harpy dashed past some birds trying to not get in the way. His legs ran quickly past his neighborhood.

"Hey buddy! Congrats on your egg hatching!" A green bird waved to his neighbor smiling seeing the excited going to be a father soon harpy ran to his front door.

"Thank you Mr. Ray! I will tell my wife and thank you so much!" The blue feathered male closed the door and ran quickly to his wife who was standing next to the egg. She greeting him with a tender smile. "You came!" He nods his head breathing heavily walking towards his wife and child. His wife seems worried about the egg. It wasn't making any noises nor movements.

"Was it moving?"

"It was when you were at work hun, but it seems to not move anymore..is it okay?" She turned to face her husband who hugged her waist.

"Don't worry dear it takes time." She looks at him and nods her head slowly as a knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it." He smiled letting go of his wife and walking to the door once opening it he was greeted with his neighbors.

"Hey Ron! Has your egg hatched yet? We got you some supplies for the baby!" Mr. Ray and his wife Mrs. Ray smiled at Ron kindly.

"AH! You both are sweet and lovely as always! Thank you so much! Unfortunately to answer your question the egg isn't moving much. Would you care to take a look?" Ron allowed the two couple to come inside as he leads them to the living room where his wife sat with the egg.

"Oh my." Mrs. Ray spoke in a worried tone walking towards Ron's wife to comfort her. Mr. Ray slowly bent down staring at the egg closely. He was right the egg wasn't moving. Not even a small noise would come out of it. He stood up and his feet tapped on the ground. "Don't worry Ron I can deal with this! It happened to an egg days ago!" Ron and his wife smiled. "Okay! Do what ever it takes, My wife and I are waiting to see our little baby." He smiled at her.

"I'll do my best!" He examined it and walked in circles around it. He bent down again and placed his head on the top of the egg shell listening to any noise inside it. Nothing. There was nothing to be heard. He placed his wing under his beak and pointed his finger as if he had an idea. Mr. Ray pecked the egg softly of three beats. "What are you doing dear?" His wife spoke out curious of what he is doing. "I am making noises for him! Kinda like Simon says! It needs to repeat the beat of tapping into its egg shell." Mrs. Ray looked at Ron's wife who shrugged at her. They have no idea what he is doing to the egg nor know how the egg well respond to it.  
 _  
Peck Peck Peck_

Everyone stood up hearing the noise. It was doing the same exact thing Ray was doing. "Amazing!" Ron spoke out and smiled excited as his wife squealed in utter joy.

 _Peck Peck Peck Peck_

The egg was now moving and making noises. Mr. Ray stood back. "Here it comes everybody! The birth from mother nature!"

The white egg tilted to the side which made everyone gasped. Soon a foot appeared in the bottom of the egg which was curling its talon. "Look! I see his foot!" Ron's wife spoke with excitement. Another feet appeared and tilted to where it can walk. It took small steps and stopped in front on the table. "Awwwww!" Everyone looked at the egg with awe but that all ended when the baby harpy moved it's legs quickly bumping to some objects in the house. Ron gasped and tried to grab the egg, but ended up falling with his face first into the ground.

"Don't worry Ron I got him!" Ray stood in front off the egg who stopped. "Come on now, we won't want you to get hurt now do we." The egg didn't move but ran the other way bumping into the straw wall which almost made the egg fall out.  
"OH! Now now!" Ray quickly tried to get the egg but soon falls out. Everyone gasped in fear and made the parents heart stop. They ran outside to only find relief seeing the egg land on something soft.

"Phheeww" They all wiped the sweat from their foreheads and smiled nervously at each other until the egg manages to roll again and a crack was heard. They all gasped and everyone including the bird folk saw the egg completely broken, But the baby inside wasn't hurt. The parents sigh in relief and ran towards their new born child. Ron gently holds the baby in his hands and lifts the egg piece off the baby's head.

The baby harpy was small. It had small feathers coming out of its ears and it's feathers were small and soft. Its face lit up with a blushing feature. The parents looked at the child with awe and the mother checked it's private parts. "It's a boy!" She smiled as Ron cried holding his son in his arms.  
The Ray's came closer to the parents and Mr. Ray looked at the boy carefully. "Well well! This one is going to be a keeper! I have never ever seen an egg do that!" The parents chuckled. "So what are going to call him? He look adorable and yet so pretty! His feathers makes his skin brighter!" Mrs. Ray spoke to Ron and he shrugged. " Hmm I'm not sure what to call him.. I am thinking about Bob or Tom-"

"Woah woah now! Haha! We have many of these names here Ron maybe something new!" During their conversation the harpy boy slowly opens his eyes. It caught his mothers attention. She looked into his mint eyes and notice that they glow brighter when his face was flushing. His eyes were very beautiful.

"Emerald."

Ron looked at his wife and smiled "What was that dear?"

"His name is Emerald."

"Now why you name him that dear?" asked curiosily.

"Look at his eyes they shine so bright like an Emerald would." Everyone closed in to look at his eyes. Emerald looked around eyeing the other harpys and birds.

Ron breaths in and smiled at his wife. "He has your eyes." She blushed and smiled at him holding the two close as everyone looked at them in awe.

* * *

 _1 Year later_

Ron was working on building the house for the new folk in town. He mostly worked on it for weeks now, but loves how it looks. Emerald was 1 and a half years old. He walks, but still doesn't know how to fly. His wife would care for Emerald when his father was out working. Everything seemed nice until that day everything changed for them all of them.

"God damn harpy's." Ron eyed the blue feathered bird gathering all his home objects. It seemed off to him. No villager has moved out from their village. He flew down towards the blue bird who was now panicking. "Excuse me? Is there a prob-" "THEIR COMING THE HARPY'S!" The old bird shook in fear and his eye's were wide as if he hadn't sleep in weeks. "Wait sir calm down who is-" "GET YOUR CHILDREN GET YOUR WIFE'S BEFORE THEY COME!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the old bird. Ron stepped back terrified.

"AS THE SUN SETS THEY WILL COME! THEY WILL COME AND DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT... NO ONE WAS SPARED NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! LISTEN NOW! AND RUN BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" He gripped his face as if he was about to rip it off. Everyone looked at each other and back at the old bird who was now leaving.

"Sir! please come down your scaring everyone here!" No kidding even Ron was _terrified_. No he was _scared_. Even more scared of what he'll say next.

"That child of yours.." He spoke in a disturbing way. "He will be eaten alive because you don't hesitant to leave. They will open him up and rub his blood all over their body's while you watch!" The old bird got his things and ran off quickly leaving Ron out of breath and disgusted of what he heard. This made him worry about his family. Mr. Ray dashed and stopped in front of him out of breath. "Ron! Are you alright?" His neighbor worrying as Ron stepped back. "Yeah...yeah i'm okay."

"What ever that old bird said it is not true he must be crazy! As those coo coo birds!" Ron laughed at his comment. But thinks about what that bird said. What was that about? Was it true? Who are these harpy's? He shook his head. He needed some sleep.

Night time has arrived and everyone who was out was partying for the new neighbors , but Ron and his family stayed in the house to get some rest. It was a stressful day.

"Who was this old bird dear?"

"That is the problem I don't know dear.." He sighed and placed his claws in his head." I don't want anything bad happening to you or Emerald."  
She smiled and sits next to him placing her head on his shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen to us. We are here safe and sound." Ron smiled and hugged her tightly. "Where is the little one?" "He is asleep, it has been a long day for him too." She smiled and kisses his neck causing his feathers to puff up. "Aww sweeti-" He smelled something burning. It was a huge warning for them both as they look out of the window watching the birds and harpy's running away which seemed to be other harpy's. Something was off about them. Their fur are pitch black, and their eyes..they were disturbing to look at. One of which seemed to be the leader walking in the middle of the road.

"Hello everyone! How are all doing! My my~ So many of you!" He smiled showing his large teeth at the bird and smaller harpy's who were shaking in fear. "Well! That old wise bird was right...you all shouldn't have ran away." The alpha harpy took out what seemed to be the head of the old bird and throws it on the ground. Everyone cries in fear and looked away in disgust. Ron quickly marched his way to the much taller harpy and glared at him. He was scared and afraid, but was a risk-taker. "Who do you think you are coming here in my village scaring everyone here to death!" The taller male harpy licked his lips and stared at the smaller male with his red eyes. "Oh my~ Look everyone we got ourselves a fighter." The darken feathered harpy's all cheered as he came closer to Ron's face. "And I like that." He smirked and scratched his face with his talons causing Ron to fall on the ground.

The alpha harpy stepped at Ron pinning him on the ground. "I like you already stay down _dear_ ~" Ron glared at the alpha harpy who spoke up. "So! All of you poor unfortunate souls are wondering who we are! Well that is simple!" He forcefully presses his foot at Ron's back who gasped in pain. "We are demon harpy's who are here to probably kill you all, but most likely will kill you all." "Pl..please stop! Leave them alone!" He spoke up as the alpha harpy stared down at him. "Are you begging? Well! That makes things more interesting!" He laughs in a insane was as he looked around. "Well! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but go ahead and _eat up_!" _Eat up?_ Ron thought and could not look away for what he was going to see next. The demon harpy's were forcefully tearing down his friends and neighbors,but what was worse is his family came up to his mind. "You like what you see~It is such a wonderful view~" The alpha harpy got closer inches away from Ron's face. "I bet you'll be a wonderful slave." The demon purred as Ron's rage meter was off the charts. He had the strength to push the alpha off of his as he flapped his wings hard enough to get a head start to find his family.

"Hahahaha! I like him more than I should of! Get him!" He treated as four demon harpy's flew after him.

 _Please be okay Please be okay_

His heart raced.

 _Please be okay Please be okay_

He was getting tired.

 _Please be okay Please be.._

They were okay. His wife was waiting for him and she cried in relief to see him okay. "Ron! What's going on!" She shivered in fear holding Emerald who was asleep. "Sweetie listen to be you must leave this island okay please!"

"Oh! look he has a family!"

"ThE BoSs WoUlD Be UpSeT."

Ron was panicking and kisses his wife quickly. "Please go...Now go Now!" His wife cried and listened to him as she started to fly away. He turned around and glares at the demon harpy's.

"Let us go pretty bird, we can't let anyone escape especially your wife and child." One demon said in a threaten tone as Ron glares at them.

"I don't want you to lay a hand on them. If you want them you need to go through me first!" He dashed to attack one as the other three claws at his back and pinned him down. He was no match. They were taller and bigger then he was, and stronger. He failed to protect his wife as more harpy's flew to find her. He hoped she would find another island to be safe especially Emerald.

 _5 Days later_

A white feathered couple walked around the park in their island. It was very peaceful and nothing really bad happens there to be honest. The bird couple watched the hatch lings play while walking around the park. A red bird with big eyebrows walked by them in a grumpy mood. They both shrugged it off. They walked up a hill as it lead to a full view of the ocean. "It get's more beautiful when we get up here!" The male bird hugs her close to him. There romantic moment was ruined when a female voice interrupted them.

"He..Help please." Her voice was weak and sounds like she is dying. The couple turned around and sharply gasped staring at the female harpy who has multiple scratches and stab wounds in her chest. The couple rushes and tries to help her out. "Oh my god oh my god! Stay still please we will help you out okay!" The female bird panicked as the male ran to get help. The female harpy smiled at the bird and holds out what seemed to be her child. "Please...Take him...He needs a mother and a father." She said weakly and the female bird gently holds the baby and smiles at him. He seemed to be asleep. As the female bird look up she frowns.

The female harpy was gone. She just disappeared in front her. The female bird was panicking and looked at the Harpy boy who was now going to be part of the flightless bird flock.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter was so dark and sad. But it will get better soon and the chapters will be longer too. I hope you like it so far and I will write more soon!  
Review if you like and feel free to ask any questions!  
Thank you for reading 33 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I am thankful that you guy's love this story even if it's new! I will try to write longer chapters. I feel like the first chapter was written to quickly yikes! Anyways I will try to write the this fanfic more often since I have school. This chapter will be Emerald trying to fit in as a younger boy. He will gain friendship with red in this chapter and the next chapter. Enjoy3  
_  
 _If you have any questions feel free to ask 3_  
 _I do_ not _own Angry Birds nor the characters_  
 _I do own Emerald and other harpy characters_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The harpy boy_

It has been 3 days since the incident of the female harpy with the child. The bird couple Jesse and Jim were the one's who had to take care of the harpy boy. But unfortunately they have never seen a harpy before in their entire life. Emerald was going to be a hard one to take care of. The bird couple were even threatened to take the child somewhere else, but they both declined. He was still a child and still baby. The flightless birds were afraid of him even. Of what he might turn out to be as an adult.

Flashback

 _"He is just a child! He means no harm to any one!"  
The bird couple backed away from the angry yet terrified bird flock. "I am sorry you two, but we don't allow creatures like this one to stay here and be part of the flock! It is not that easy nor it ain't simple either!" The one speaking to them was known to be the leader or judge of the bird flock. Jim stood in front of his girlfriend and straightens his back. "Sir please..We just witnessed this child's mother dying right in front of our eyes! He needs a father and a mother! We can't just leave him off in the wild were more larger animals can eat him alive! That isn't fair!" _J _udge Peckinpah huffed and turned away. "Fine! But if this child does something he regrets then he is out of this flock and this island!" The couple looked at each other and sadly stares down at the child who smiled examining his new parents. If this creature wasn't a bird then they have to treat him as one and act like one so nothing bad won't happen to him. Shame it was a shame for this child to be someone or something he wasn't , and that made the bird couple regret the decision they made. They never taken care of a baby before so of course this was going to be hard.  
When the baby cries they would have to keep him quiet and that was strange for the birds. Baby birds don't cry so why was this one crying in a sad manner. Jesse loved children, and she treated Emerald as a real child. They way he looked and felt was very unique and different in a way. He had soft skin and his feathers were soft too. The couple would caressed his feathers and grooming them to stay straight and not be as tangled together. They both hated being talked to behind there back. Jesse could swear she heard one of the mothers saying " This creature looks disgusting! Where are all of his feathers!" "I don't know." The second mother shrugged." But I feel so bad for these two for taking care of something that doesn't belong here they should have let it die with it's mother."_

 _Selfish_  
 _Disgusting_  
 _How could they say such word's to an angel. Hardly they never taken care of Emerald so how would they know if he is dangerous or evil. Just because he is different doesn't mean he is a threat to bird island. It was years since they taken care of Emerald and they learned a lot from him more than he did from them. He would eat like a bird and acts like one. He even told his parents why he hasn't look like them. "Mommy why don't I look like you or any birds here?" The harpy boy asked as Jesse brushes his messy hair on his head. He heard her sigh and spoke. "We are all different dear we don't have to look the same." Emerald looks down and eyed the room. "Then why do I get bullied by other kids. They say i'm a monster, and they told me I will eat them too!" He turned his head to face his mother as she saw the confusion and sadness in his eyes. It made her heart stopped yet hurt._  
 _Why can't they let him be. And leave him be. He chose's who he is. Not some couple who found him and claim him to be their son while his real parents are dead._

"I'm sorry Jesse but he can't join." The female bird teacher spoke to Jesse in a heartbreaking tone.

"Please Kim! He won't hurt anyone! He just wants to learn! And I want to prove that he isn't want he seems to be!" Jesse placed her hand to her chest. Pleading for her friend to let Emerald be part of her education class. "He needs to go out more..and he needs to try to make a friend. I can't just trap him in the house while everyone is outside free to do whatever they want! He is not an animal!" She tried not to cry. "He is a child for god's sake!"

Kim didn't want her close friend to cry in front of her nor didn't want her to be sad. She gave a defeating sigh and looked at her friend weakly. "Alright...But I know most mother's won't want him in. But to be honest.." She place her hands on Jesse's shoulders. " You are my friend and he is your child. I will treat him as if he is my nephew or grandchild." Jesse smiled crying in front of her friend. Her tears fell from her face as Kim wiped them from her face. " Get your son ready tomorrow okay. It's his first day of school! He should be excited." Kim smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly. She knew and Kim knew they would be in deep trouble .

"I'm going to school!"

"Yes you are dear, Tomorrow is a big day for my precious little Emerald." Jesse pinched his cheek as Jim chuckled. "Yes yes my boy is growing up so fast!"

Emerald smiles again. Yet he couldn't stop smiling he ran to hug his parents. He was only 4 years old and it was first grade after all. He was home schooled when he was younger. He couldn't go outside. But now he is going out to the village were the birds will either harm him. Or treat him to be part of the flock.

The next day, Emerald woke up really early. He slowly tip toed to his parents room and jumped on their bed making as much noises as he can to get their attention."Wake up Wake up! It's my first day of school!" Jim opened his eyes and chuckled. "Okay okay i'm up i'm up." He told Jesse he will take him to school today. Jesse did needed her rest and she couldn't argue with that.

Emerald took his backpack and lunch. He ran to the door waiting for his father to take him to school. "Come on dad! I'll be late!" Jim opened the door and allowed the harpy boy to step out. He stood there for a brief two minutes. Jim raised a brow and pats Emerald's head. "You okay sport?" Emerald looked at his father and frowned. "I am.. scared..and nervous." He wasn't lying though. He was scared and afraid. He thought about the bullies and people who insult him by the way he looks. It made him terrified he could have known he heard _kill him_ from one of the birds. Emerald dropped his lunch and breathes heavily. He was going to have a panic attack. Jim hugged his son close. He didn't let go. Emerald was sobbing. He was scared.

"Son, don't be afraid to do what feels right for you. You are not going to far if fear take's over. Be a risk taker be brave son. I know you can do it. Your mother and I believe in you. Shame on you if you don't try. I want you to be the best you can be. Don't let anyone judge you for who you are or never let them change you. You are perfect just the way you are. It's what makes you..You!"

Emerald stopped his sobs and calms down for a good minute. Emerald took a step further grabbing his lunch. He turned around to face his father and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Jim smiled at Emerald. "That's my boy." He holds Emerald's hand and they both walked together. Everyone stopped and stares. Grunts and words of _Disgust_ fill the air. He didn't mind it. They didn't mind it. They continued walking until they reached their destination.

"Well here we are my boy! Your first day of school!" He let's go of his hand as Emerald looked around. It was an amazing view. A great adventure for the harpy boy to experience. Emerald gulps and felt his fathers hand touch his bare shoulder. "keep your head up, Keep your heart strong." He placed a hand on Emeralds chest where his heart was. The harpy's eyes lit up inspiration and courage. His father never fails to say an inspiring quote. Jim kisses his forehead and watched his son go inside the school. Jim smiled, but that changed when a familiar voice spoke his name. "Well well if it ain't Jimmy boy! What is that animal doing in the school department?" Peckinpah spoke trying to be powerful as always.

Jim turned his head to face the tall judge as he spits on his foot. "Don't call my son animal judge. Unless you want a fist to hit your mouth. Or in the matter of fact don't say nothing at all." Peckinpah glared at the shorter bird with his huge eyes. "Well excuse me Jimmy boy is this how you treat the judges around here!" He tried to bend to face Jim face to face, but he simply laughed it out. "I'm not scared anymore neither should my son be scared of the likes of you." Jim grabbed his cloak and forcefully rips it off revealing another bird on the bottom. " You are such a liar judge. You don't deserve my respect." He dropped the cloak walking away leaving gasps from other birds. Peckinpah glares angrily at Jim "You won't get away with this Jimmy boy!" He yelled and commanded the bird to get his cloak, but they both end up falling leaving laughter coming from the other birds.

Emerald walked in looking at the younger birds who talked to each other when Kim was getting ready for class.

"All right all right! Everyone pay close attention! We have a new student joining in our classroom and I want you all to be kind to him and treat him as you all treat each other understand?"

"Yes Miss Kim!" The birds spoke happily waiting for the bird to join in class. "Everyone meet Emerald!" She smiled moving her finger for him to come. Emerald closes his eyes and walked slowly to the teacher. He could hear the shrieks and woah's coming from the kids. "This is Emerald the bird who will be joining us!"

The kids all stared at him in awe they were pretty amazed by the way he looks. Due to the fact no body in the island knew what a harpy is. As he opened his eyes the kids all smiled in amazement. "Woah! Look at the that!" "His eyes are so pretty!" "He looks like a dragon! And a dinosaur!" The kids all agreed and smiled at the harpy boy. His faced flushed which made his eyes glow brighter making the kids very amazed. "Now now everyone we don't want to embarrass Emerald here! Now let's see..How about you sit next to Red!" The kids made booing noises. They wanted the new kid to sit with them not with him. "Aww man not with Red." One whispered. " I feel bad for Emerald sitting next to big eyebrows." The harpy boy was confused.

 _Who is Red?_

He was about to find out when the red feathered bird raised his hand. "Excuse me miss." He sounded irritated yet angry. Very angry.

"Yes Red?" Kim spoke softly to the red feathered bird.

 _'Oh! So this must be Re-'_

"I do _not_ want him to sit next to me." Red lowered his big eyebrows getting frustrated every second. And Emerald could feel it. He has the ability to sense whenever things were wrong. But that sentence made him feel bad that this bird didn't like him one bit. In fact nobody in the class liked him. That's why he sits by himself. He feels bad for him.

"Why not Red? He is the new student and their isn't any more room in this classroom." She spoke.

"Because!" He glared at Emerald who gulped. "I don't want nobody to sit with me." He hissed.

"Enough! He will be sitting next to you if you like it or not Red." Her eyes narrowed at the red bird and back at the harpy boy. "Go ahead and sit dear! We have a lot of things to learn about!" She smiled while Emerald nodded his head slowly and walked to the table where the red bird was glaring at him with hatred. He sighed and his feathers puffed up shivering. His body had goosebumps which made it worse. The teacher smiled at the two.

 _'I hope Red can let him be friends with him.'_

She really did hoped. Red was a strange bird. Not because of his eyebrows, but because he never looked up to anybody but the mighty eagle. Red didn't have no parents to take care of him. She feel's horrible for him. Why would someone regret their egg. She shook her head sadly and turned around.

"All right class let's get started!" She smiled.

 _1 Hour_

"Lunch time everyone!" Kim spoke as the kids happily got their lunch box's. Emerald got his next to him so he placed it on top of the table.

"I will be back everyone! I forgot my lunch back home! Just sit and eat understand?" Everyone smiled and followed her orders as they started to eat.

Emerald smiled nervously and looked around the classroom. His eyes looked at Red who straight at him back, but with a look that terrified him. He talked to the angry bird and stuttered when he spoke. "H..hey i'm sorry i'm sitting in your spot I didn-" " _You should be._ " Emerald flinched and closes his eyes from Red's harsh voice. He was a kid, but man even at his age he was terrifying. Feeling bad Red sighed and looked at the harpy. "What are you suppose to be anyway? Your not a bird." Red eyed Emerald head to toe. He opens his eyes and looked at him strangely. "What do you mean? I am a bird! Daddy and Mommy said not all birds look the same."

Red raised a brow. "Really? huh I didn't know that." Red seemed to calm down, but felt annoyed he isn't used to anyone being close to him. He is only used to being alone. "You didn't bring any lunch?" The harpy boy spoke quietly and looked at the red bird. His eyes are way to green. It kinda hurt Red's eyes. "No, and I don't need any either."

The harpy seemed worried about the Red bird. He can sense it. Red was lying to him. He was really hungry, and haven't ate in weeks he thought. "Don't you have a Mommy or Daddy to feed you?" Emerald spoke again and made Red quickly angry. " **Don't talk about them**!"  
The boy flinched and stepped back from his chair away from him. His gut was telling him to not be any close, but his curiously makes him want to answer more questions to the red bird. He took a deep breath and remembered what his father said to him. "Hey! I think it's time to be happy again!" The harpy boy made a small smile to Red. "Be quite!" Red was already causing attention to his classmates who stared at the two.

Emerald sat back at his chair and moved closer to the red bird who gave him a death glare. "I can share my lunch with you!" He smiled. "In fact you can have my lunch!" He grabbed his lunch and placed it in front of Red who was shocked. "What?! No this is yours! You keep it!" He pushes it to the harpy boy who refused. "No I insist! You can have it! Consider this as a friend ship gift from me." He meant it and stared straight at the red bird's eyes who was confused. And rather happy.

"But...This is yours not mine...I don't deserve it." "Of course you do! My Daddy say's being kind is the best thing to do!" Red sadly looked down. "No..No one ever had gave anything to me." Emerald smiled. "Anything for a friend!" He stopped and gulped.

 _'A friend?'_

 _'Friend'_

 _'He wants me to be his friend? And he gave me his lunch. No one ever done this. The kids in my class would call me big eyebrows. They would make fun of me for not having parents. I pushed people away and never have they came back to talk to me, but this one did which surprised me. I was in shock. I don't deserve a friend I don't deserve anything. I feel so weird. Why do I feel like crying._

"Do you have friends.." He asked the harpy boy who looked away sadly looking at the floor. "No..they would make fun of me by the way I look." Him too huh. "Do you have friends?" He answered back. "No. They make fun of me too." They both had an awkward silence. Emerald broke the silence by giggling. "Okay...Do you want to be friends? I can ask my Mommy to even make a extra lunch for you!" Red's face lit up and smiled softly. "Really? Y..you would do that to me?" Emerald smiled and nods his head. It was creepy for Red since he saw this fanged teeth. But he didn't mind it.

"Hey do you know who the mighty eagle is?" Red's smile grew big while Emerald shook his head." Umm.. no I haven't." His face flushed in embarrassment. Red gasped who then quickly got off his chair and brings a wood carving of his hero. "This..This is the mighty eagle! The first bird who can ever fly the skies!" Emerald studied the wood carving statue and smiled in full amusement. "Wow! This is awesome! I would love to learn more about him!" Red gave the harpy boy a smile. "You know.." Emerald spoke. "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the size of his heart." Red nodded and made an 'huh' noise. "By your age you are really smart!" Emerald blushed hard by his comment and giggled. "Well my father told me many wise things so the credit goes to him." Red took out the lunch Emerald gave him and started to eat it. He smiled knowing he did the right thing. But also very happy to have a best friend.

School has ended and Red came outside alone waking back to his. "Hey! Wait for me!" Red stopped and looked at Emerald who followed him. "Yeah what is it?" He stopped to catch his breath. "Ha! D..do you want to come over at my place?" He tried to calm his breathing while Red narrowed his eyes to the side. "I..I am okay I am really tired so I need to rest." Emerald gave him a hurtful look and Red regretted it. "Oh..Okay I will see you tomorrow then kay?" Red nods his head weakly and watched Emerald head back to his home. Red had this burning feeling in his chest.

 _I don't want to be alone_

"W..Wait!" Emerald stopped and looked back he smiled a little. "Yeah?" "I'll come over. Just let me grab a few things." Emerald smiled and quickly ran to hug Red. 'OH! Thank you so much Red that means a lot!" Red's eyes widened and felt really awkward by the hug. He didn't understand. He saw Emerald ran back home as he sighs. He didn't understand what love is or how it feels to be loved. But since he meet Emerald he has been so nice to him. It was weird and he didn't like this new feeling in his body.

Soon Red walked in front of Emerald's door and knocked on it. He sighed and felt nervous. The door opened quickly and he was greeted with his friend hugging him again. "Huh hi?" "You came! Mommy! Daddy! This is Red the one I am taking to you about a few minutes ago!" He gently holds Red's hand which is more embarrassing for him. He was blushing, but he is red. Jesse and Jim both smiled and looked at them in awe. "He isn't that the little red bird we saw a years ago?" Jesse whispered but Emerald spoke to them both. "Hey mom! Can Red eat dinner with us.!" They never seen him so happy. And their wish came true when he finally found a friend. "Of course dear. He can come visit us anytime." He smiled and showed Red his room. A few minutes past and his mother called both of them for dinner. The kid's conversation was really sweet and interesting. They both had the same interests, and had things in common. After that Red taught him how to build his own wooden sculpture. It took time after that. They got tired. Emerald lead him to the door and Red smiled at him."Hey..Thanks for inviting me! It was really nice from you!" Emerald rubbed his eyes and smiled at him back. "Hey your very welcome anything for my friend! Oh wait!" He took out a paper which ripped one of the strips. "Here! Take a smile!" Red took it out of his hand looked at the paper. He tried not to cry by what it said.

 _When you think you are not happy with your life, always think that someone is happy simply because you exist!_

Red had tears rolling down his cheeks and looked at Emerald who gave him a worried look. "Hey are you-" He dropped the paper and hugged Emerald tightly sobbing. "Thank you.." Emerald gave him a smile and hugs him back. He saw Red walked back home waving him goodbye.

 _Hey! Can we hang out tomorrow!_

Sure! What do you have in mind?

I need someone to help me think of building a home. One we can both share together!

Really! I will love to help you out! Where do you want to build it?

At the beach!

* * *

Wow! I feel like this chapter was long which is good! Anyways here is a happy chapter where Red and Emerald becoming friends! In the next chapter I think I will make them as adults now! Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot! 33  
I will write chapter 3 soon!


End file.
